


don't overdo it

by smaench



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaench/pseuds/smaench
Summary: Taako knows Sazed has a crush on him, and is taking full advantage of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I had with a friend! (@frogluvr96 on twitter)  
> Disclaimer: I haven't written anything in years, but here's this because this ship is ruining my life

The door to the room swung open, and Sazed looked up to see Taako stride into the shared space. It was early in the morning and Sazed had just finished shaving. 

“Hey,” Taako said groggily, rubbing at his eyes. He sees the perfume bottle cradled in Sazed’s hands and snorts.

“What?” Sazed said defensively, a little indignant and more than a little embarrassed to be seen with the perfume. He had bought the bottle in the last town they visited, and had paid a sizeable sum for what he thought was a very small volume of liquid. He’d never owned perfume before, but Sazed had noticed that Taako occasionally wears it and desperately wanted to impress him. 

“You always put way too much of that stuff on. Can smell you from _miles_ away, my man.”

Taako slid behind Sazed and proceeded to loop his arms around the other man, prying the perfume bottle from his shaking hands.

“Here, I’ll show you.”

 He shook a few drops of the perfume onto his fingers and rubbed them together, pressing himself flush against Sazed’s broad shoulders.

 Taako slid the palms of his hands up Sazed’s arms and over his shoulders, taking care not to get any of the perfume onto his clothes. Sazed swallowed thickly, eyes glued to the table before him. He was keenly aware of how close the elf was, reveling in the heat of Taako’s body that he felt even through the barrier of their clothing. 

 Long fingers slid up his neck painfully slowly, ghosting over his the base of his jaw and behind his pointed ears as Taako gently rubbed the perfume into his skin. Sazed could feel his face heating up and he screwed his eyes shut, his large hands gripping the edge of the table as Taako shifted ever so slightly against his back.

 Sazed could feel Taako’s warm breath against his the shell of his ear and shuddered, leaning back into him as imperceptibly as he could manage. The elf’s fingers trailed back down his neck with feather light touches, his hands stopping only to gently squeeze Sazed’s shoulders.

Taako smirked and leaned forward, his long blond hair tickling the back of Sazed’s neck as he murmured into the other’s ear.

“A little bit goes a long way.” 


End file.
